PILIHAN !
by irma1129
Summary: Jika dihadapkan dengan sebuah pilihan, apa yang akan seorang Mark Lee pilih ? Karirnya sebagai aktor atau kekasih yang selalu bersamanya ? MARKXHAECHAN MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN


Haechan melemparkan remote TV nya sembarangan, bagaimana dia tidak kesal melihat adegan yang sedang ditontonnya sekarang. Dilayar TV nya menampilkan seorang laki - laki yang notabene kekasihnya sedang berciuman dengan lawan mainnya sungguh menyebalkan bukan jika kita memiliki kekasih seorang aktor itu yang sekarang dia rasakan. Ini sudah 2 tahun dirinya menjalin kasih dengan kekasihnya, di awal hubungan dia hanya akan tertawa melihat gosip kedekatan kekasihnya dengan beberapa artis ataupun idol tak pernah ada rasa kesal ataupun cemburu karena dia tahu kekasihnya sangat mencintainya tapi bukan berarti dia akan selalu baik - baik saja bukan ada waktu dimana dia lelah dengan semua yang terjadi pada hubungannya, ada saat dimana dia ingin marah pada Mark tapi dia harus memendammnya karena dia tahu itu propesi kekasihnya.

Ini sudah sekitar dua minggu gosip kedekatan kekasihnya dengan salah satu anggota Red Velvet Yeri bahkan mereka foto kencan mereka sudah disebarkan sportseoul dan sialnya kedua agensi sudah mengkonfirmasi bahwa mereka sedang menjalin hubungan hell dan sejak saat itu juga dirinya memutuskan semua kontak dengan kekasihnya.

Meskipun seharusnya dia baik -baik saja karena sebelum berita itu muncul kekasihnya datang kerumahnya dan menjelaskan bahwa semua itu hanya settingan dari agensi mereka, bukankah kekasihnya itu baik. Tapi rasanya beda ketika dia melihat sendiri beritanya dan beberapa komentar para netizen yang dengan sok tahunya mengatakan mereka sudah tau bahwa kekasihnya dan Yeri memiliki hubungan sejak lama dengan menyertakan bukti interaksi keduanya dimana kekasihnya selalu memperhatikan gadis itu ketika memiliki schedule yang sama dan netizen mengatakan bahkan kekasihnya dan Yeri selalu melakukan kode bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan di SNS Lovestagram misalnya. Dia juga tidak menyangka para fans dari keduanya juga datang dengan beberapa bukti yang membuktikan keduanya berkencan dari foto mereka yang terlihat memakai beberapa barang couple sampai teori - teori yang membuatnya semakin muak jika terus membacanya.

"Hyung apa Haechan ada di kamarnya??"

Dia bisa mendengar suara kekasihnya itu dan Haechan berdoa untuk kali ini biarkan kakaknya berada dipihaknya sekali saja dan mengatakan dia sedang tidak ada dirumah.

"Temui dia di kamarnya"

Shit, kakanya selalu berada dipihak kekasihnya

Mark tersenyum mendengar jawaban Taeyong, dia bersyukur karena hyung kekasihnya itu selalu berada di pihaknya. Dia segera melangkahkan kaki jenjang nya menuju lantai dua dimana kamar Haechan kekasihnya berada, ketika membuka pintu kamar itu dia hanya mendapati kekasihnya itu meringkuk dengan selimut menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan posisi membelakanginya. Dia merasa lega dengan hanya melihat punggung kekasihnya itu, dua minggu ini dia hampir gila dengan sikap Haechan yang mengabaikannya tak pernah membalas pesannya bahkan telponnya saja di abaikan oleh anak itu.

"Hei, aku tau kau tidak tidur" Mark memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dari belakang, dia sangat merindukan Haechan. Bahkan dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat agar bisa menemui kekasihnya

"Sayang, berhenti mengabaikanku" Mark segera membalikkan posisi Haechan agar menghadap kearahnya, hanya perasaannya saja atau benar kekasihnya terlihat lebih kurus dari terakhir mereka bertemu

"Mark, aku lelah" Keluh Haechan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang kekasihnya "sebaiknya kita akhiri saja sampai disini" tambahnya

Mark sedikit tersentak mendengar kalimat terakhir Haechan, dia tidak mampu membalas ucapan kekasihnya dia lebih memilih memejamkan matanya dan mempererat pelukannya itu. Mark tidak bodoh dia tahu maksud ucapan kekasihnya, mengakhiri hubungannya yang sudah terjalin 2 tahun dengan Haechan bukan hal yang pernah Mark pikirkan. Dia bahkan sudah berniat mengikat anak itu ketika usianya genap 20 tahun dan itu akan terjadi beberapa bulan lagi, tapi dirinya tidak mau menjadi pria egois yang mementingkan kebahagiaan dirinya sendiri.

Mark tahu betul kekasihnya itu sudah banyak terluka oleh nya dan beberapa gosip murahan itu, bahkan beberapa temannya yang mengetahui hubungan mereka sampai kagum dengan Haechan yang mampu bertahan lama dengan hubungan ini. Ditambah dengan drama agensi nya yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa ketika melihat berita konfirmasi dari agensi nya maupun agensi Yeri tapi itu semua dia lakukan untuk melindungi Haechan. Beberapa hari sebelum scandal itu muncul dispact secara mengejutkan mengirimkan foto dirinya dan Haechan yang sedang berkencan bahkan parahnya mereka juga mempotret moment dimana dia mencium bibir kekasihnya itu pada agensi Mark sebagai peringatan, sehingga agensi nya menyarankan untuk membuat scandal baru dengan bantuan Yeri dan agensinya dan Mark dengan bodohnya menyetujui saran itu tanpa meminta pendapat kekasihnya terlebih dahulu.

"Bisakah kau bertahan sebentar lagi" Mark berbisik tepat di telinga kekasihnya sembari sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala Haechan "aku akan membereskan semuanya, jadi aku mohon bertahanlah"

"Bisakah aku percaya padamu Mark"

Haechan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sejujurnya dia tak mau kehilangan Mark, dia sangat mencintai laki - laki itu jadi bisakah Haechan berharap Mark akan menepati perkataannya dan tidak mengecewakannya lagi

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung"

000ooo000

Sejak kejadian itu hubungan mereka kembali seperti biasanya bahkan bisa di katakan perkembangan hubungan mereka sedikit ada perkembangan, Mark akan selalu menyempatkan menelpon dirinya ketika malam, mereka juga semakin sering bertukar pesan bahkan ketika waktu istirahat syuting Mark akan berkunjung ke rumahnya hanya untuk sekedar melihat keadaan dirinya.

Hingga pada suatu malam Haechan yang baru pulang dari acara jalan - jalan bersama sahabatnya Na Jaemin tidak sengaja melihat sang kakak yang duduk di ruang tamu sembari menonton acara running man kesukaan.

"Kau sudah pulang" tanya sang kakak tanpa menoleh ke arah dirinya "mandi lah dulu, aku akan memesan untuk makan malam"

Haechan hanya mengangguk seraya melangkahkan kaki nya pada tangga yang mengantarkan dirinya pada kamar kesayangannya, tapi beberapa saat Haechan menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik melihat TV yang tak jauh dari pandangannya

 _Breaking News_

 _"Lama tidak mendengar kabar setelah meresmikan hubungan mereka, Mark dan Yeri terlihat sedang berkencan di sebuah Bar dan bahkan mereka tertangkap kamera sedang bermesraan di dalam sebuah mobil .."_

Haechan segera menatap tajam hyungnya yang dengan seenaknya mematikan TV yang ada di depannya

"Kenapa kau mematikannya hyung, aku sedang melihat berita itu" kesalnya

"Itu hanya gosip murahan, sebaiknya kau cepatlah mandi dan kita makan malam" Taeyong segera melangkahkan kaki nya menuju dapur yang tak jauh dari ruangan tadi

"Kenapa hyung selalu membelanya, bukankah video tadi sudah jelas dia mencium wanita lain di dalam mobil. Seharusnya sekarang kau marah dan mendatanginya bahkan kalau bisa kau harus menghajarnya karena sudah menyakiti adik mu ini"

Taeyong memandang adiknya yang tengah berdiri kaku memandang marah pada dirinya, Taeyong tahu benar adik nya terluka bisa dilihat dari mata Haechan yang sudah memerah.

"Apa kau baik - baik saja" tanya Taeyong

"Apa ada yang akan merasa baik - baik saja ketika melihat kekasihnya berciuman dengan wanita lain" jawaban dingin yang dia terimanya menandakan bahkan adik kecilnya sudah sangat terluka, membuat Taeyong menghela napas panjang

Bukannya Taeyong bersikap tidak adil pada adiknya dengan selalu berada di pihak Mark, tentu saja dia juga merasa marah ketika melihat berita tadi tapi itu bukan hak Taeyong menghakimi Mark tanpa mendengar penjelasan anak itu. Taeyong tahu adiknya dan Mark saling mencintai dan dirinya tidak ingin adiknya merasa menyesal ketika dia putus dengan Mark hanya gara - gara emosi semata makanya dia selalu membiarkan Mark menemui adiknya untuk memberikan penjelasan langsung padanya dan selalu pada akhirnya Mark akan bisa mengendalikan emosi Haechan. Taeyong juga percaya Mark tidak akan menyakiti adik kecilnya itu.

Kini Taeyong menatap sosok laki - laki yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, keadaan pria itu cukup berantakan menurutnya

"Hyung .."

Bughhh

Mark yang baru tiba di rumah Haechan segera merasakan nyeri disekitar pipi dan bibir kanannya , pukulan yang di layangkan Taeyong hyung cukup membuat dirinya tersungkur dan bibirnya lecet dan berdarah jangan lupakan tatapan dingin juga tajam yang hyungnya berikan padanya.

"Selesaikan urusan kalian" perintahnya "Aku akan menginap di apartement Jaehyun"

Mark tersenyum melihat Taeyong melintas di hadapannya, dia pantas mendapatkan pukulan dari kakak kekasihnya itu jadi dia tidak akan melawannya

"Pakailah mobil milikku hyung" Mark melemparkan kunci mobilnya kearah Taeyong yang sudah ada di ambang pintu dan tersenyum pada hyungnya "dan terima kasih hyung"

"Selalu saja begini" ucap Haechan yang mendapati sosok Mark yang baru saja menutup pintu rumahnya, niatnya Haechan turun karena dirinya sungguh lapar dan ingin menyantap makan malam yang di siapkan hyung nya tapi sepertinya niatnya dia urungkan ketika matanya bertatapan langsung dengan kekasihnya

Mendengar suara Haechan mata nya kini mengekor pada Haechan yang berjalan ke arah dapur yang tak jauh dari ruang tamu, dia bisa melihat Haechan membuka kulkasnya mengambil air minum

"Bagaimana hari mu" Mark mendudukan diri di depan Haechan yang kini sedang duduk dan memakan makan malamnya

"Semua baik - baik saja, aku membeli beberapa sepatu bersama Jaemin kami bercerita banyak" jawab Haechan seadanya

"Tapi hariku menjadi buruk ketika mendengar berita kekasihku berciuman dengan wanita lain"

"aku bisa menjelaskannya"

Mark menatap malas pada Mark sebelum melanjutkan kembali makannya

"Dengarkan penjelasanku"

"Aku tak mau dengar"

"Itu salah paham"

"Aku tak peduli"

"Pergilah, aku tidak mau melihatmu" ucap Haechan

Haechan meninggalkan Mark yang masih duduk di meja makan, dia sudah lelah dan muak mendengar semua penjelasan kekasihnya

"Berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil" teriak Mark menari kasar tangan kekasihnya

"BRENGSEK KAU MARK"

Bughhh

Mark meringis memegangi perutnya, ternyata pukulan Haechan cukup kuat juga. Mark bisa merasakan tatapan kemarahan dan kebencian pada mata indah kekasihnya,

"KAU BERKATA AKU BERSIKAP SEPERTI ANAK KECIL, Jika aku memang bersikap seperti anak kecil mungkin seminggu setelah kita pacaran aku akan memutuskanmu dan aku tidak akan bertahan selama dua tahun lamanya hanya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan pria brengsek seperti kau .." teriak Haechan, dia sangan marah mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu.

Apa Mark lupa selama 2 tahun menjalin hubungan dirinya lah yang selalu menjadi pihak mengalah yang harus mengerti pada kondisi Mark. Ketika Mark lupa hari ulang tahunnya dia selalu memakluminya, ketika Mark tiba - tiba membatalkan janjinya karena ada syuting mendadak dia tak akan marah, ketika Mark tidak mengingat anniversary mereka dia selalu berpikir positif mungkin Mark terlalu sibuk, bahkan ketika ada gosip Mark dengan lawan mainnya dia selalu tetap diam.

"Kau egois Mark, kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Ketika aku mengatakan aku baik - baik saja apa kau pikir aku benar - benar baik, jika dilihat dari sudut pandangku seperti aku seorang yang mempertahankan hubungan ini sedangkan kau bebas berkencan dengan siapa saja diluar sana"

Mark terkejut ketika cairan putih lolos dari mata Haechan, selama hubungan mereka meskipun pertengkaran apapun Mark tidak pernah melihat kekasihnya menangis.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku terluka saat kau meninggalkanku untuk berkencan dengan Yeri meskipun aku tahu itu hanya sandiwara, awalnya pada hari itu aku akan memberimu kejutan di apartemenmu tapi kau datang kerumahku bahkan memberiku kejutan yang luar biasa menyakitkan di hari special kita. Disaat pasangan lain merayakannya bersama aku malah ditinggal kekasihku untuk berkencan dengan wanita lain, kau bahkan tidak ingat hari itu adalah hari anniversary kita Mark"

"Haechan ah" gumamnya

Mark merasakan sakit di uluh hatinya jadi ini kenyataan dari sosok Haechan yang telah 2 tahun bersamanya, Haechannya yang selalu ceria bahkan dia yang selalu membuat Mark merasa lebih baik ketika merasa lelah dan menjadi sandarannya memiliki masalah.

"Bodoh, ini sangat memalukan seharusnya seorang laki - laki tidak boleh menangis" Haechan menghapus kasar air matanya "pergilah Mark, aku butuh waktu sendiri" tambahnya

"Saat itu aku sedang makan bersama dengan kru drama yang baru kami selesaikan dan saat itu aku mabuk, aku tidak tahu siapa yang menelpon Yeri untuk menjemputku saat itu dan Yeri yang pertama kali menciumku aku bersumpah meskipun aku dalam keadaan mabuk aku hanya diam dan tidak membalas ciumannya" jelas Mark, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Haechan seakan dia tak ingin berpisah dengannya "percayalah padaku sayang" lanjutnya

"Menangislah" bisik Mark mengusap rambut kekasihnya "menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik"

Seakan semua bisikan Mark merupakan mantra baginya, air mata yang sejak dulu ditahannya kini mengalir begitu saja tanpa dia sadari. Haechan menangis sejadinya seakan mengeluarkan semua sakit dan lelahnya yang dia pendam selama ini, membiarkan Mark mengetahui seberapa rapuh dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Mark pun tak bisa menahan air matanya ketika merasakan orang yang ada di dekapannya menangis. Malam ini akan menjadi saksi bahwa sebenarnya mereka sama - sama terluka.

000ooo000

"Selamat pagi" sapa Mark menatap wajah merah kekasih yang tertidur di sampingnya

"Selamat pagi" balas Haechan dengan suara parau khas orang yang baru bangun tidur

Mark hanya tersenyum geli melihat kekasihnya yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan selimut tebal yang dipakainya, Mark sangat suka melihat sikap malu kekasihnya sekarang ini.

"Terima kasih sayang" Mark mengecup kening Haechan

Haechan memukul lengan Mark ketika mendengar kekehan dari kekasihnya itu, dia tahu betul maksud ucapan terima kasih yang Mark katakan padanya dan itu membuat wajahnya memerah karenna malu.

"Taeyong hyung akan membunuhmu kalau dia tahu kau memperkosaku" ucap Haechan

"Heiiii" balas Mark tidak terima dengan penuturan kekasihnya, Apa - apaan ucapan Haechan itu jelas - jelas semalam mereka berdua cukup sadar ah tidak bahkan dalam keadaan sangat sadar ketika melakukan itu.

Mark menyentuh beberapa bekas merah yang terdapat pada leher dan pundak Haechan karena ulahnya malam kemarin, dia memberikan banyak kissmark pada tubuh kekasihnya.

"Jadi kau merasa diperkosa olehku semalam" bisik Mark tepat di telinga Haechan "orang diperkosa tentunya akan melawan bukan tapi malam itu kau bahkan menikmatinya, bahkan aku masih ingat kau mendesahkan namaku dengan sangat seksi"

Mark ingin sekali tertawa melihat ekspresi kekasihnya sekarang, lihatlah mata yang membulat dengan muka yang memerah. Dia jadi ingin bermain - main dengan kekasihnya pagi ini.

"Semalam kau bahkan memohon padaku untuk mengulang .."

"Cukup" teriak Haechan kesal "berhenti menggodaku brengsek"

Salah satu tangan Mark menyentuh pipi kekasihnya dan kini menatap tajam Haechan yang ada di sampingnya, Mereka hanya terdiam saling bertatapan seakan mencurahkan perasaan mereka masing - masing lewat tatapan mata mereka.

"Tidak seharusnya mata indah milikmu meneteskan air mata hanya untuk pria sepertiku, tidak seharusnya hatimu terluka oleh diriku dan Maapkan aku karena kau sudah banyak terluka oleh pria brengsek seperti diriku" Haechan cukup terharu mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya "Terima kasih telah memaapkan dan menerima pria brengsek sepertiku"

"Tidurlah lagi kau pasti lelah" ucap Mark tersenyum miring "setelah kegiatan kita semalam" tambahnya

Haechan hanya memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar kembali godaan Mark, sejak kapan dia berpacaran dengan pria yang suka menggodanya.

Mark menarik tubuh Haechan dalam dekapannya, berbagi kehangatan dengan kekasihnya juga membiarkan kepala Haechan bertubrukan dengan dada bidang nya yang polos menyamankan posisi mereka dan kembali memejamkan mata mereka.

000ooo000

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanya seseorang yang kini tengah duduk menghadap pria yang selama beberapa tahun ini bekerja sama dengannya

"Ah baiklah, sepertinya keputusanmu sudah bulat. Aku akan menyiapkan acara konfrensi pers sesuai keinginanmu"

"Terima kasih hyung" Mark tersenyum pada seorang pria yang di kenal sebagai CEO agensi yang selama ini dia naungi.

Disini lah dirinya sekarang berada di sebuah ruangan dengan beberapa staff nya, di depan sana sudah banyak para wartawan dan beberapa fans yang menunggunya. Ya sekarang Mark sedang berada di lokasi dimana dirinya mengundang berbagai media untuk mengadakan sebuah konfrensi pers sejak pertengkaran terakhirnya dengan Haechan dirinya sudah memutuskan sebuah keputusan.

"Mark sudah saatnya" ucap sang manager

Mark segera berdiri dan mengikuti sang menager yang ada di depannya. Ketika Mark muncul tak lama kemudian berbagai kilatan kamera media selalu mengarah padanya bahkan dia juga bisa mendengar teriakan fans nya. Mark segera membungkukkan badannya di hadapan beberapa wartawan dan para fans sebelum memulai konfrensi persnya

"Baiklah, aku berterima kasih karena para wartawan menyempatkan diri dalam acara konfrensi pers yang aku adakan dan juga beberapa fans yang datang hari ini terima kasih. Aku mengadakan konfrensi pers ini untuk mengklarifikasi semua rumor yang menyangkut diriku, aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan artis - artis yang pernah di gosipkan denganku"

Mulai terdengar suara riuh dari arah para wartawan

"dan aku juga minta maap telah membohongi publik atas hubunganku dengn Kim Yeri, sebenarnya aku dan Yeri tidak memiliki hubungan special apapun kami hanya teman dekat. Masalah bukti foto kami yang sedang berkencan itu hanya kesepakatan antara agensiku dan agensinya, dan juga video yang baru - baru ini beredar, itu hanya sebuah ketidak sengajaan karena saat itu aku sedang mabuk dan Yeri datang menjemputku. aku benar - benar minta maap kepada pihak Yeri beserta agensinya juga pada fans nya, Aku juga minta maap pada agensiku juga para fansku dan juga fans kami. Aku paham banyak pihak yang kecewa dan merasa dirugikan aku benar - benar minta maap."

Mark kembali berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya kepada para wartawan dan para fans, dia sangat merasa bersalah telah membohongi mereka. Keributan semakin terdengar ketika Mark kembali duduk.

000ooo000

Tidak seperti minggu - minggu sebelumnya, Haechan memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di rumah semabari menemani kakanya jarang - jarang kan dirinya berbaik hati tinggal dirumah biasanya di hari weekend dia akan meninggalkan kakaknya sendiri dan jalan - jalan dengan sahabatnya Jaemin.

"Kenapa channel nya diubah hyung" kesal Haechan

Dia menatap kesal kakaknya yang baru datang dan duduk disampingnya dengan seenaknya mengganti channel TV yang sedang dia tonton, biasanya dia akan membiarkan kakanya tapi dia tadi sedang menonton acara kartun kesayangannya.

Niatnya merebut remot di tangan kakak nya dia urungkan ketika melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sedang mengadakan konfrensi pers di layar TV nya

"Sedang apa dia"pikirnya

"Aku juga akan memberitahukan mulai saat ini aku akan mundur dari dunia aktor, aku akan fokus pada musik. Dan aku akan membuat sebuah pengakuan selama ini aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, hubungan kami sudah berjalan selama 2 tahun lamanya"

"Apa karena itu kau mundur dari dunia perfilman?" tanya salah satu wartawan

"Mungkin itu salah satu alasannya, aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya terluka lagi karena pekerjaanku" jawab Mark tersenyum

Snack yang kini Haechan pegang terjatuh begitu saja mendengar pengakuan Mark, entah dia harus senang karena Mark mempedulikan perasaannya ataupun merasa sedih karena dia tahu menjadi aktor adalah impian kekasihnya sejak dulu tapi Mark malah merelakan impiannya hanya karena dirinya.

"Hari ini bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun kekasihku, Sayang selamat ulang tahun dan kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu"

Haechan melebarkan matanya dan secara tidak sadar mulut nya terbuka dengan apa yang di dengarnya, dia juga bisa mendengar beberapa keributan dari para wartawan dan jeritan kecewa dari fans kekasihnya.

"Tutup mulutmu, sebelum ada serangga yang masuk" ejek Taeyong

Haechan melirik hyung nya yang bersikap biasa - biasa saja dengan tindakan Mark, hyung nya bahkan tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"Kau mengetahui rencana ini hyung" selidik nya

"Aku sudah tahu sejak seminggu yang lalu" jawab Taeyong

Jadi kesimpulannya hanya dirinya yang tidak tahu dan terkejut dengan sikap kekasihnya itu, sungguh luar biasa kombinasi hyungnya dan kekasihnya itu.

Sedari siang Haechan mencoba menghubungi Mark untuk meminta penjelasan tapi usahanya sia - sia saja, Mark bahkan tidak membalas pesannya dan tidak menjawab teleponnya. Di tambah dengan Dispacth yang meliris foto kencannya dengan Mark setelah acara konfrensi pers selesai, itu cukup membuat nya cemas akan kondisi kekasihnya.

Haechan kembali menikmati makan malam bersama kakak nya, suasana malam ini cukup sepi yang terdengar hanya suara sendok dan garpu yang bertabrakan dengan piring.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Haechan langsung berlari menuju pintu utama ketika mendengar suara bel rumahnya, Haechan tersenyum senang mendapati sosok pria yang hari ini begitu dia rindukan berdiri di depan nya.

"Kau sudah datang Mark" sapa Taeyong, Haechan mengarahkan pandangan pada kakanya yang kini telah ada di hadapannya dengan jaket tebalnya. Mau kemana hyungnya itu pikir Haechan

Mark segera melemparkan kunci mobilnya kearah Taeyong yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang - senang" goda Taeyong "dan selamat ulang tahun adikku" tambahnya

Sebelum Taeyong pergi dia menyempatkan diri mengacak ramput adiknya dan menepuk pundak Mark. Karena terlalu banyak melamun Haechan jadi tidak sadar dirinya telah di giring Mark keruang tamu rumahnya.

"Taeyong hyung akn menginap di rumah Jaehyun hyung" ucap Mark, seakan mengerti tatapan heran kekasihnya

"Kenapa kau berhenti jadi aktor?" tanya Haechan, dia memposisikan kepalanya didada bidang kekasihnya dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk pinggang Mark cukup erat.

Mark hanya tersenyum melihat sikap manja Haechan padanya, dia juga membalas pelukan sang kekasihnya itu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melukaimu lagi sayang dan juga aku sedang ingin fokus pada musik" Mark mengecup kepala Haechan Berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya.

"Tapi Mark bukankah menjadi aktor adalah .. "

Mark tidak membiarkan kekasihnya melanjutkan perkataan ya, Dia segera menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Haechan. Haechan tersenyum melihat perlakuan Mark.

"Aku mengorbankan impianku sebagai aktor untuk mu tidak ada apa - apanya dengan pengorbananmu selama ini" Mark memberikan jeda pada ucapannya, sebelum kembali berbicara "bahkan kau menyerahkan dirimu untuk menjadi milikku" Mark menempelkan keningnya pada Haechan dan menatap lembut kekasihnya

"Dan aku juga mempunyai impian lain yang harus aku raih" Haechan bisa merasakan napas Mark, dirinya tersenyum membalas tatapan Mark

"Impian untuk hidup bahagia bersamamu "Mark tersenyum dan mengecup singkat bibi merah Haechan "selamat ulang tahun sayang" tambahnya

"Terima kasih hyung" Haechan memeluk erat tubuh Mark, dirinya merasa bahagia Saat ini.

FIN ...

Kembali lagi dengan ff Markhyuck.

Selamat menikmati dan semoga kalian suka

Jangan lupa tinggalkan saran dan komennya

Salam Markhyuck shipper


End file.
